Top Secret
by IBlack LadyI
Summary: Ela era uma garota normal, até contar seus segredos para a última pessoa com quem conservaria. [DG]
1. Epílogo

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Top Secret © Black Lady

Copyright © Agt/2005

Top Secret

Prefácio

É claro que eu tenho segredos.

Todo mundo tem. Acho isso normal.

Meus segredos são iguais aos de todo mundo.

Pelo menos é o que eu acho.

Não estou falando de segredos enormes que podem mudar o rumo do Planeta Terra. Como algo do tipo: O presidente dos Estados Unidos resolveu brincar um pouco e por isso vai bombardear a China.

São coisas pequenas do dia-a-dia. Aqui estão alguns deles:

Adoro licor de xerez, a bebida mais cafona do universo.

Não faço idéia do que significa a sigla Otan. Nem do que se trata.

Peso 61 quilos. Não 56 como meu namorado Nick acha. (Na minha defesa eu estava pensando em fazer dieta quando falei isso. E depois são só cinco quilinhos a mais.)

Perdi minha virgindade no quarto do meu irmão com Harry Potter enquanto a minha família jantava no andar de baixo.

Bebi o vinho que meu pai, como amante de trouxas, mandou guardar por vinte anos.

Sammy, a coruja que minha mãe havia comprado, não é a mesma que mamãe pediu para eu tomar conta quando ela viajou com papai para o Egito.

Quando minha colega Ártemis me chateia, eu molho a planta dela com suco de abóbora. (O que acontece praticamente todo dia)

Uma vez, tive um estranho sonho lésbico com Lissy, minha colega de apartamento.

A calcinha fio-dental está me machucando.

Sempre achei que Nick se parece com Ken. O marido daquela boneca trouxa, Barbie, se não me engano.


	2. Desastre

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Top Secret © Black Lady

Copyright © Agt/2005

Top Secret

Capítulo 1 - Desastre

11- Não faço idéia do que esse cara de terno cinza está falando.

12- Além disso já esqueci o nome dele.

Estou aqui sentada na sala de reuniões do _American Journal_, o maior e mais vendido jornal do continente americano. Estou representando o _Diagonal Journal_, onde eu trabalho.

Fui mandada para fechar um acordo para a criação de um novo jornal que serviria a ambos continentes. Cheguei de avião hoje cedo, sim, eu tive que vir naquele troço trouxa, não me deixaram aparatar por ser muito longe e acharam perigoso demais. Estou hospedada em um hotel cinco estrelas, trouxa, mas isso não importa, até porque só usei o hotel de manhã quando cheguei.

Tem onze meses que trabalho no _Diagonal_ e até agora tudo que tenho feito foi marcar reuniões para outras pessoas, ir na cafeteria da esquina comprar _capuccino_ pro pessoal do departamento e atender telefones. Essa é a primeira vez que me mandam para fechar um acordo, na verdade, essa é a primeira vez na vida que vou fechar um acordo. Essa é a minha grande oportunidade, e tenho uma esperançazinha secreta de que posso até ser promovida!

- Nó somos a favor de alianças logísticas... – continuou o cara de terno cinza – Mas nesse exato momento em que o _American Journal _se encontra, uma aliança logística não é bem vinda.

- Não é bem vinda? – repito espantada.

Como assim uma aliança não é bem vinda? Erik, meu chefe, disse que já estava tudo certo. Que eu só ia precisar concordar com um gesto de cabeça, apertar algumas mãos e assinar uma meia dúzia de papéis. Erik vai dizer que a culpa do acordo não ter sido feito é minha. Isso não pode acontecer. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

- Com licença, Senhor. – interrompi o discurso dele que me parecia interminável – Eu acho que eu não ouvi direito. O Senhor disse que uma aliança não é bem vista?

- Isso mesmo, Sta. Weasley. O _American Journal_ agradece muito a oferta, mas nesse momento, dispensamos.

- Mas, vocês não podem... – "Calma Gina, se controla!" – O Senhor já pensou nas vantagens que o _American Journal_ pode ter com a criação deste novo jornal?

Comecei a enumerar as vantagens que me vieram a cabeça. Tá, metade delas eu inventei da minha cabeça, mas eles pareceram estar acreditando no que eu dizia, e por isso, comecei a ganhar mais confiança e andar pela sala.

E de repente, todas as chances, que já eram pequenas, de eu conseguir fazer com que eles fechassem o acordo, escaparam, como se fossem água escorrendo por entre os dedos.

Tropecei na cadeira onde estava sentada antes, e a jarra com suco de abóbora caiu no colo do cara de cinza.

- A reunião está encerrada! – gritou ele com raiva se levantando rapidamente da mesa.

- Vou buscar uma toalha. – disse um homem de terno azul que até agora estava calado.

- Puta que pariu. – entrei em pânico – Senhor desculpe, eu não queria...

- A Sta. Já pode se retirar. – disse ele enquanto pegava a toalha que o outro cara trouxe.

- Mas Senhor...

- Já chega! A Senhorita pode sair da sala. – disse ele virando de costas para mim.

- Por favor...por favor... Não conte pro meu chefe. Por favor! – pedi desesperadamente.

- Tudo bem.

Resumindo... fiz merda.

Ia praticamente me arrastando até o balcão do bar no aeroporto. No final o cara de cinza era melhor do que eu esperava. Disse que tinha certeza que a mancha ia sair e que não contaria nada a Erik.

Minha grande chance de subir na empresa, minha primeira reunião importante e olha o que acontece. Sinto vontade de desistir de tudo. Vontade de chegar no trabalho e gritar: "Chega! Eu nunca mais vou voltar aqui! E fui eu quem estragou a copiadora!"

Me sento duas cadeiras depois de onde uma aeromoça está sentada.

- O que deseja? – pergunta o garçom.

- Hum...vinho tinto. – peço – Não...uma vodka tônica.

Não me pergunte como descobri esses drinks trouxas, só sei que para depressão, eles são ótimos. Enquanto ele sai para pegar minha bebida, me permito esparramar no banco. Realmente não sei como as pessoas conseguem administrar suas carreiras. Eu não entendo. Por exemplo, Lissy. Ela sempre soube que queria ser medibruxa. E agora, adivinhem... ela é uma excelente medibruxa! E eu não. Sai de Hogwarts sem ter a mínima idéia do que queria fazer da minha vida. Meu primeiro emprego foi em uma livraria na parte trouxa de Londres, que nem preciso falar que não deu certo. Depois resolvi tentar uma carreira trouxa, loucura eu sei, meu pai ficou todo empolgado é claro, mas quando eu lhe pedi emprestado 250 galeões para comprar o equipamento, ele não ficou tão feliz assim. Todas as minhas colegas da época de escola se deram bem, menos eu.

O garçom coloca a vodka tônica na minha frente e me olha com clemência:

- Vamos, não fique assim, não pode ser tão ruim! – diz ele solidário.

- Obrigada. – digo tomando um grande gole.

E de repente sinto algo vibrando dentro da minha bolsa. Depois do susto, me lembro daquela coisa trouxa que Lissy me deu. Lissy é meia trouxa e por isso o pai dela faz questão que ela ande com isso o tempo todo, para poder falar com ela. E ela achou que eu também deveria usar um. Olho para a telinha e descubro que é o número dela. Afinal, quem mais tem meu número? E quem mais eu conheço que usaria uma coisa dessas?

- Oi... – digo desanimada.

- Oi...Sou eu! E ai, como foi? – pergunta Lissy do outro lado.

Lissy é simplesmente perfeita. Divido um apartamento com ela. Ela é extremamente linda e teve ter um QI, como diz o pai dela, de uns 600.

- Uma merda...arruinei tudo! – respondo arrasada.

- Porque? Não conseguiu o contrato?

- Não só não consegui, como também dei um banho de suco de abóbora no diretor do _American Journal._

Duas cadeiras para frente vejo a aeromoça escondendo um sorriso. Ótimo! Agora todo o mundo sabe.

- Caramba... – posso sentir Lissy pensando em algo positivo para dizer.

- Algum recado para mim?

- Ah...hum...não... – começa ela incerta – Quer dizer, seu pai mandou uma coruja...

- Lissy, o que foi?

- Parece que a sua prima Karry, ganhou um tipo de prêmio profissional... – disse ela como se pedisse desculpas – Eles vão comemorar no sábado, junto com o aniversário da sua mãe.

- Que maravilha!

Era só isso que faltava na minha vida. Minha prima Karry segurando um prêmio de melhor loja de roupas do Beco Diagonal. Não, da comunidade bruxa.

- E o Nick também mandou uma coruja. Queria saber como você estava. – acrescentou ela rápido para melhorar a situação – Disse que não ia mandar para você porque não queria te atrapalhar no meio da reunião. Foi um amor.

- Sério?

Pela primeira fez no dia, sinto um pouco de ânimo.

- Pediu pra quando eu falasse com você lhe perguntar se queria sair para jantar essa noite. Ele é um doce!

- Vai ser legal! Obrigada Lissy! – digo animada.

Desligo e dou outro gole na vodka me sentindo muito melhor.

Meu namorado.

É como eu sempre digo, quando o mundo está prestes a desabar, quando não vejo mas saída, quando perco a vontade de seguir em frente, eu lembro que tenho um namorado. E de repente as coisas não parecem mais uma merda.

Guardo o telefone na bolsa e olho para o relógio atrás do balcão. Quarenta minutos para o vôo, agora não é muito. E ai o nervosismo começa a tomar conta de mim.

Não estou apavorada...Só estou...

Tudo bem...estou apavorada!

Acho que vou pedir outra vodka tônica.

13- Morro de medo de avião.

Quando o vôo é anunciado, já estou na minha terceira vodka tônica e me sinto muito mais positiva. Quero dizer, pelo menos eu causei uma impressão. Eles vão se lembrar de mim por um bom tempo. Arrumo o cabelo, seguro minha pasta e quase me sinto uma daquelas executivas bem sucedidas. Levanto a cabeça e sigo para o portão de embarque, seja lá onde seja. Pego meu cartão de embarque e entrego a aeromoça que os está recolhendo. Que por acaso é a mesma que estava sentada no bar.

- Oi... Que coincidência! – digo sorrindo.

- Oi...hum... – porque ela parece sem graça?

- O que foi?

- Desculpe, mas é que... você viu... – sinaliza sem jeito para a minha frente.

Merda! Minha blusa está aberta. Meu sutiã está aparecendo. O cor de rosa que ficou frouxo depois da lavagem. Por isso todo mundo estava olhando para mim, porque eu sou a mulher do sutiã cor de rosa deformado.

- Obrigada. – digo num fio de voz e abotôo a blusa.

- Não é o seu dia de sorte, não é? – ela tenta me consolar – Não pude deixar de ouvi-la no telefone. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – e há uma pausa enquanto ela examina o cartão de embarque.

- Vou tentar melhorar as coisas para você. – e ela diminui a voz – Você gostaria de ficar numa classe melhor?

- Como?

- Vamos lá... você merece uma folga! – diz a aeromoça sorridente.

- Verdade. Mas... vocês podem trocar as pessoas de classe quando querem?

- Não. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Isso é problema meu. – conclui ela sorridente.

Ela me leva para a parte da frente do avião e indica uma poltrona grande, macia e confortável. Nunca haviam feito nada assim por mim.

- Aqui é a primeira classe? – sussurro observando como tudo é calmo e luxuoso. Só tem apenas eu e um homem loiro vestindo um terno que deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Não...essa é a classe executiva. Não há primeira classe nesse vôo. Tudo bem para você? – pergunta ela sorridente.

- Perfeito!

Nossa! Isso é demais! As poltronas tem ate descanso para os pés!

- Champanhe? – pergunta outra aeromoça.

- Aceito sim, obrigada.

E ela se volta para o homem de terno.

- Champanhe, Sr.? – pergunta novamente.

- Não. – diz ele friamente.

E de repente aquela voz me faz lembrar alguma coisa. Cabelos loiros platinados, voz fria e distante, roupas caras e elegantes e desprezo. Ele se parece com alguém que conheço, só não consigo me lembrar...

Malfoy!

N/A:

Miaka: não sou muito boa para escrever essas coisas! Hauihauihaiua! Desculpe!

violet snicket: sempre me ajudando! Brigadaaa!

Lua Malfoy: pode deixar q eu vou escrever sim!

Holy Hunter: brigada!

Mione G. Potter RJ: sério? Eu também assim q começei a ler! Por isso resolvi escrever!


	3. Turbulência

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Top Secret © Black Lady

Copyright © Agt/2005

Top Secret

Capítulo 2 – Turbulência

Certo. A verdade é a seguinte: Não gosto nada disso. Sei que essa classe é toda luxuosa, toda requintada, mas mesmo assim eu estou morrendo de medo.

No momento que essa coisa começou a sair do chão, eu comecei a contar bem devagar, mas perdi o fôlego quando cheguei no 350.

Então fico apenas tomando meu champanhe e lendo a nova edição da revista "Bruxa Moderna". Uma matéria com o título "30 Coisas para Fazer Antes dos 30". Juro por Merlin que estou tentando parecer uma alta executiva, mas cada minuto sozinha aqui está me matando.

Um cartão no bolsa da poltrona da frente me chama a atenção, passo o olhar rapidamente por ele. Saídas de emergência. Cabeça entre as pernas. Colete salva-vidas. Primeiro idosos e crianças. Ai meu Merlin, já estava nervosa o suficiente sem ler essa porcaria.

- Com licença... – digo para uma aeromoça loira quando passa por mim.

- Pois não, Senhora?

- Esse barulho é normal?

- Que barulho? – pergunta ela confusa.

- Esse barulho, esse ruído... parecendo...

- Não estou ouvindo nada. – diz ela simpática – A Senhora tem medo de avião?

- Não! – digo rapidamente – Não estou nervosa... – digo mais pra mim mesmo do que pra ela.

- Não tem problema, vou tentar descobrir o que é para a Senhora. – diz ela se afastando.

- O Senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – pergunta ela para Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu sei que ele é um Malfoy arrogante, metido, antipático, mas tenho de admitir, ele é realmente lindo!

13- Sempre achei Draco Malfoy um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts.

Ninguém precisa saber disso, na verdade, ninguém sabe disso e... Por que diabos esse avião está balançando tanto?

Ai meu Merlin, isto é loucura. Ficar aqui sentada nessa caixa enorme, sem ter como sair, a milhares de metros do chão... E olha que nem de vassoura eu gosto!

"Preciso falar com alguém que me deixe mais calma, que me passe algum tipo de confiança... Nick! Isso Nick, mas... Muito esperta Gina! Como você vai falar com ele daqui? Lissy! Isso, vou usar aquele troço que a Lissy me deu!" Pego o celular de dentro da bolsa toda feliz. Começo a discar quanto a aeromoça passa por mim e faz uma cara de repressão.

- Desculpe, mas não é permitido usar telefone celular aqui dentro.

- Ah...desculpe.

"Claro que não é permitido. Elas disseram isso quando começamos a levantar vôo. Sou uma retardada!"

Tento prestar atenção em uma tela enorme que está na frente do avião. Parece uma foto bruxa, mas tem todo um drama entre as pessoas. Coisa esquisita!

Acho que vou recontar. 350...349...348...

Puta que pariu! Que sacudida foi essa? Por acaso alguma coisa bateu na gente?

Calma, não entre em pânico... Apenas uma sacudidela. Onde eu estava? 348...347...346...

E é agora que o pânico começa.

Ouço as pessoas gritarem antes de perceber o que está acontecendo.

Ai meu Merlin!...Ai meu Merlin!...Ai meu Merlin!...Ai meu Merlin!...Ai meu Merlin!...Ai meu Merlin!..Ah...Ah...Não!...Não!...Estamos caindo!

Olho para o lado e vejo Draco Malfoy se segurando na poltrona tão forte quanto eu.

Tudo bem...está melhorando...Respira fundo, Gina...Tudo vai...

- Senhoras e Senhores... – ouço uma voz falar, como que por mágica – Estamos passando por uma turbulência. Voltem o mais rápido para os seus assentos e coloquem os cintos de segurança e, por favor, ...

Outra balançada, só que dessa fez mais forte, e gritos são ouvidos por todo o lado. Isso é horrível.

Ouço alguém dizendo: "Ave Maria, cheia de graça...". Eu sei o que é isso, meu pai me explicou, eles estão rezando...**Rezando**...Nós vamos morrer! Vamos morrer!

- O que você disse? – pergunta Malfoy se virando para mim.

Eu disse isso alto?

- Nós vamos morrer!

- Não seja ridícula! Weasley, estou certo?

Encaro o rosto dele, talvez seja o último que eu vá ver. O avião cai de novo e eu solto um grito involuntário.

- Não acho que vamos morrer. Ele disse uma turbulência, apenas. – diz ele no que me parece estar tentando se auto convencer.

- Lógico que eles disseram isso! – falo, ou melhor, grito – Eles não ia falar: "Bom pessoal, é isso aí, vamos todos morrer!".

O avião começa a descer de novo e eu me vejo tirando o cinto e pulando pra cadeira ao lado de Malfoy.

- Eu vou morrer! E ainda não fiz nada! Estou com 25 anos e vou morrer! Ainda não salvei a vida de ninguém...

- Complexo de Potter... – resmunga Malfoy.

- ...ainda não tive filhos...

- E se tiver vai ser uma penca...

- ...e vou morrer! Nem sei se tenho um ponto G!

- Perdão? – diz Malfoy se virando para mim com cara de pasmo.

- Minha carreira é uma piada. Não sou uma alta executiva. Acabei de ter minha primeira reunião importante e foi um desastre. Não sei o que é logística. Devo 250 galeões para o meu pai, ainda não me apaixonei, não de verdade.

Paro quando sinto um frio na barriga.

- Desculpe...você não quer ouvir isso. – digo, respirando fundo.

- Não mesmo. – responde ele indiferente olhando pro outro lado.

E depois isso foi uma mentira. Porque eu estou apaixonada por Nick. Tiro o cabelo do rosto e tento me controlar. Vamos contar de novo...346...345...Ai meu Merlin, o avião está pulando de novo!

- Eu nunca fiz nada que meus pais pudessem se orgulhar. – as palavras começam a sair da minha boca descontroladamente – Nunca!

- Não duvido disso. – diz Malfoy como se fosse um sussurro.

- Eu sei disso. Posso até ter feito antes, mas ai a minha prima Tila chegou e meus pais só olhavam para ela. Ela tinha 14 anos e eu tinha 10, achei que ia ser legal, ter como uma irmã, mas velha, mas não foi bem assim...

Não consigo parar de falar. Não consigo mesmo. Cada vez que o avião balança, e como se mais palavras criassem vontade própria e saíssem da minha boa.

- ...ela era campeão do clube de duelos...e eu...eu não era nada...

"...trabalhar em livraria, e eu achei mesmo que ia mudar minha vida..."

"...56 quilos e achei que ia mesmo fazer dieta..."

"...estava tão desesperada por um emprego que me candidatei até..."

"...idiota da Ártemis. Chegou uma mesa nova esses dias e ela pegou pra ela. Mesmo sabendo que a minha é uma coisinha minúscula..."

"...molho a planta dela com suco de laranja, pra ela deixar de ser ridícula..."

"...um amor de pessoa. A Chate do departamento pessoal. Temos um código. Quando ela aparece e diz: Preciso ver uns números com você, Gina. E na verdade é: Vamos dar um pulo na Starbucks..."

"...presentes horríveis e eu tenho que fingir que adorei..."

"...o café do escritório é uma merda. A pior coisa que já tomei na vida..."

"...coloquei no meu currículo A em Transfiguração, mas na verdade era C..."

O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca falo tudo o que estou pensando. Mas isso não está acontecendo, e não consigo parar.

"...uso calcinha fio-dental porque não marca, mas é horrível..."

"...purê de abóbora, minha comida predileta..."

"...dei toda a comida para o coruja, não sei o que aconteceu..."

"...é só ouvir aquela musica d'As Frenéticas que choro na hora..."

"...queria ter peitos maiores..."

"...encontro perfeito começaria com vinho tinto..."

Não vejo nada a minha volta. Só consigo pensar em mim mesma! Terapia é assim?

"...foi com o Potter. Meus pais estavam jantando no andar de baixo..."

"...trabalha com pesquisa de marketing e é loiro, alto, meio sueco, e ele me chamou par sair..."

"...sempre tomo licor de xerez antes de um encontro..."

"...todos falam que somos o casal perfeito..."

"...pra mim ele parece o marido daquela boneca trouxa..."

"...dei um relógio de bolso lindo para ele no Natal, mas ele só usa um de pulso horroroso..."

"...acha que eu adoro jazz...um ritmo trouxa..."

"...passamos uma semana transando em posições diferentes pra achar meu ponto G, no final estava acabada...'

"...ele fica perguntando como foi, e eu simplesmente digo maravilhoso..."

"...quero uma paixão...algo que realmente mexa comigo...sentir como se levitasse..."

- Com licença, Senhorita?

- O quê? – grito desesperada – Vamos morrer?

- Não...nós pousamos.

- Não estamos mais pulando. – digo quando começo a voltar a mim.

- Paramos de pular há um bom tempo. – observa Malfoy.

- Nós...não vamos morrer.

- Eu disse. – conclui ele.

Meu Merlin. O que diabos eu falei para ele?

- Desculpe, você deveria ter me parado. – digo sem graça.

- Eu juro que tentei, mas é meio difícil.

- Estou sem graça... – digo corando furiosamente.

- Você é uma Weasley... – começa ele – Já devia estar acostumada. – termina pegando sua pasta e saindo do avião.

Mas lá no fundo dos olhos dele eu vejo um pequeno sorriso. Lentamente eu junto minhas coisas e começo a me arrastar para fora do avião. Nem acredito que estou pisando em terra firme de novo. Não pensei que fosse sobreviver.

- Gina! – ouço alguém gritar meu nome.Levanto os olhos e não vejo ninguém – Gina! Aqui!

É o Nick! Saio correndo e me jogo nos braços dele.

- Graças a Merlin! – murmura ele – Você está bem?

- Nick...o que...o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Lissy ligou para a companhia aérea para saber que horas você chegaria e falaram de uma turbulência. Eu simplesmente tive que vir te buscar. Pensei... Não sei no que pensei.

- Eu estou bem. Ah meu Merlin, como foi horrível. Pensei que ia morrer. – digo enterrando o rosto no peito dele.

- Quando vi você saindo pelo portão... – começou ele – Acho que percebi a intensidade do que eu sinto por você.

Porque meu coração está acelerado?

- Acho que é hora de darmos um passo a mais no nosso relacionamento. Acho que deveríamos morar juntos.

Meu coração quase para.

- O que você acha? – pergunta acariciando meu rosto calmamente.

- Hum... – começo e coço meu nariz. Isso já virou mania. Mas ai eu lembro de algumas coisas que eu disse no avião. Sobre não estar apaixonada de verdade e... – Nick, você não tinha uma reunião importante hoje?

- Cancelei.

- Cancelou? Por minha causa?

Meu Merlin. Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso por mim. Tem de ser amor.

- É claro que eu aceito morar com você! – e para meu próprio espanto, começo a chorar.

N/A:

Miaka-Ela: hauihauiah! Azarada mesmo!

-LilianHP-:pode deixar que vou continuar com as listinhas!

NaHemWe:com certeza eu iria adorar encontrar com ele! Hauiahiua! Obrigada pela oferta, mas já tenho uma beta!

violet snicket: lindaaaa! Brigada por tudo! Meu deussss, já perdi as contas do qnto tenho pra te agradecer!


	4. Querido?

Harry Potter © J.K.Rowling

Top Secret © Black Lady

Copyright © Agt/2005

Capítulo 3 – Pedra no Dedo?

Acordei na manhã seguinte incomodada pela luz do Sol que entrava pela janela do quarto. Um maravilhoso cheiro de café pairava no ar.

-Bom dia. – ouvi Nick dizendo de algum lugar do quarto.

-Bom dia. – resmungo, cobrindo os olhos com acoberta devido a claridade.

-Quer café?

-Por favor.

Ouço os passos de Nick saindo do quarto e logo depois o barulho das xícaras na cozinha. Sento-me preguiçosamente na cama, me rendendo a luz que incomodava meus olhos. Nick entra no quarto e fico abobada com o que vejo. Ele está lindo, vestindo um roupão branco e com os cabelos bagunçados e eu me estico pra lhe dar um beijo.

-Oi. – diz ele se sentando na beira da cama – Cuidado para não derramar. – termina ele me entregando a xícara de café.

E de repente o dia de ontem passa como um filme em minha cabeça. Nós saímos para jantar e aquela viagem medonha de avião e ele foi até o aeroporto e disse...

Nós vamos morar juntos!

- O dia de ontem foi horrível pra você. Aposto que está cansada... – disse Nick começando uma conversa.

-Um pouco. Então... – diga incerta e tomo um gole do meu café – nós vamos morar juntos?

-Se você ainda quiser.

Meu Merlin! Estou me sentindo uma adulta! Vou morar com meu namorado!

-Vou ter que contar pra Andrew... – diz Nick apontando pra parede que dá no quarto do seu colega de apartamento.

-E eu pra Lissy e pra Jemina.

-E vamos ter que arrumar um lugar. E você vai ter que prometer manter tudo em seu devido lugar. – diz ele sorrindo.

-Eu? Até parece! – você que tem milhões de figurinhas de sapo de chocolate! – digo fingindo indignação.

-Mas isso é diferente!

-Diferente como? – pergunto colocando uma mão na cintura, o que faz ele rir.

-Eu preciso ir. Desculpe, não vou poder ver os seus pais. – diz ele se levantando da cama.

Como se ele já não fosse o namorado perfeito, ainda gosta dos meus pais.

-Não faz mal.

-Quase esqueci de te dizer. – diz ele enquanto pega uma blusa no guarda roupa – Adivinha pra que eu comprei bilhetes?

-Hum... – digo empolgada e estou preste a dizer "Paris!" quando...

-O festival de jazz! – Nick ri de orelha a orelha – O Trio Sonnide! É o último show deles esse ano!

Fico sem palavras.

-Uau! – consigo dizer – O... Trio Sonnide, eu lembro deles.

Eles tocam clarinetas. Sem parar para tomar ar, por duas horas.

-Sabia que você ia adorar! – Nick pega no meu braço afetuosamente.

-Ah, gostei!

Nick termina de trocar de roupa e vai ao banheiro escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo. Pega a pasta que estava em cima de uma poltrona e vem até a cama e me beija.

-Gina? – hesita ele.

-Sim?

Ele se senta na cama e me olha sério com aqueles olhos azuis.

-Eu queria dizer uma coisa – começa ele meio inseguro – É só uma idéia, talvez você não goste. Quer dizer, você quem decide.

Ai meu Merlin. Ele vai falar que tem alguma tara. Alguma fantasia sexual...

-Eu estava pensando que...talvez...a gente poderia...

-Sim?

-começar a se chamar de "querido" e "querida". – desabafa ele.

-Como? – perguntou meio passada.

-É só que a gente agora vai morar junto e isso é um tremendo compromisso. E eu notei recentemente que a gente não usa nenhuma palavra pra se referir ao outro.

-Não?

-Não.

-Ah. – tomo um gole de café e penso, ele está certo.

-Então, o que você acha?

-Lógico. Você está certo. – concordo rapidamente – Querido.

-Obrigada, querida – diz ele sorrindo e eu sorriu de volta ignorando os minúsculos protestos na minha mente.

Isto não está certo. Eu não me sinto querida. Querida é uma mulher casada, com um colar de pérolas e três filhos, no mínimo.

-Agora eu tenho que ir, querida. – diz ele se levantando e me dando um beijo na testa – Te vejo mais tarde!

-Tudo bem, querido.

Viu? É fácil!

Ai meu Merlin.

Troco de roupa e aparato na porta do meu apartamento. Abro a porta e vejo Lissy sentada no sofá rodeada por papéis. Ela trabalha demais.

-Em que você está trabalhando? – pergunto colocando minha bolsa na poltrona – Ainda naquela poção?

-Não, é essa reportagem. – diz ela levantando a capa da revista "Bruxa Moderna" – Aqui diz que tem uma maneira de ver se você está dentro dos patrões de beleza. Você tira umas medidas e vê quando tirou.

-Ah, sim E você tirou quanto?

-Estou fazendo as contas. – diz ela franzindo a testa – Ai meu Merlin! Tirei só 33!

-Qual é a nota máxima?

-Cem! E eu tirei 33!

-Isso aí é uma merda, Lissy!

-Eu sei. – diz ela séria – Eu sou feia. Eu sabia a minha inteira...

-Não! – exclamo segurando o riso – Você não é feia. É uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu conheço! Olha pra você! – faço um gesto indicando o espelho do corredor – A revista é uma merda, não você. Em quem você vai acreditar no espelho ou nessa revista idiota?

-Na revista idiota? – diz Lizzy como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Sei que ela está brincando, um pouco. Mas ela está com a auto-estima baixa, desde que o namorado dela a dispensou.

-Isso é a proporção de beleza? – pergunta Jemima, nossa colega de apartamento. Ela está usando uma calça jeans rosa-claro e uma blusa branca. E como sempre estar bronzeada e arrumada. Trabalha em uma galeria de artes, na parte trouxa da cidade, e tem queda por banqueiros ricos com quem sempre sai e cujo salário sempre verifica antes de dizer sim.

Eu me dou bem com ela, na medida do possível. Mas às vezes é irritante o jeito dela sempre começar as frases com "Se você quer uma pedra no dedo..." ou "Se quer um endereço que comece com Mansão..."

-Eu também fiz esse teste. – diz ela pegando sua bolsa caríssima que seu pai havia lhe dado depois de romper com um caro com quem teve três encontros. Como se isso a deixasse de coração partido. O cara tinha um daqueles barcos enormes, então acho que ela ficou de coração partido mesmo.

-Você tirou quanto? – pergunta Lissy.

-89. – responde ela simplesmente. Esborrifa perfume no cabelo e sorri para se mesma no espelho – Então quer dizer que você vai morar com o Nick, Gina?

Meu Merlin!

-Como você sabe?

-É o que anda pelo Beco Diagonal.

-Você vai morar com o Nick? – pergunta Lissy – Porque não me contou?

-Lógico que eu ia contar. O que você acha?

-Horrível. – responde Jemima – Tática horrível.

-Tática? – pergunta Lizzy e eu.

-Tática! – exclama Lissy – Eles estão namorando e não jogando xadrez.

-Namoro é um jogo. – responde Jemima terminando sua maquiagem – Minha mãe sempre disse que precisamos olhar adiante, sem que ser tudo planejado, ou você se ferra.

-Mas eu...

-Ah, alguma de vocês pegou o meu casado marrom emprestado? – pergunta Jemima.

-Não. – respondo.

-Nem sei qual é. – diz Lissy.

-Porque eu tenho braços muitos finos, e não querem que as mangas fiquem frouxas. E eu reparo nisso. Tchau. – diz ela saindo do apartamento.

-Droga. – diz Lissy assim que ela sai – Esqueci o casaco no trabalho. Tudo bem, eu pego na segunda.

Ta bem. De vez em quando nós duas pegamos algumas roupas de Jemima emprestada. Mas ela tem tanta roupa, não sei como ela consegue saber que tem uma peça faltando naquele guarda-roupa lotado. Às vezes eu acho que ela coloca algum feitiço espionatório no quarto dela.

-Então, o que você vai fazer mais tarde? Quer ver um filme? – pergunta Lissy tirando os olhos de uma reportagem sobre vestes a rigor.

-Não posso. Hoje é o almoço de aniversário da minha mãe. – respondo relutante.

-Me esqueci. – diz ela fazendo uma cara simpática – Boa sorte.

Lissy é a única pessoa no mundo que realmente sabe como eu me sinto quando vou a casa dos meus pais. E olha que ela não sabe de tudo.


End file.
